Atrayendo mariposas
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Matako suspiró derrotada porque todos los escenarios que cruzaban por su mente eran catastróficos para ella: o era una mocosa muy pobre o era una mocosa muy chismosa y no podía quedar como lo peor ante Shinsuke-sama. Eso era ley. Su ley. Su reglamento. Su vida. Y la elección con la que pasaría el resto de sus vida. [8/12]


**Notas de autor:** En los mangas que sigo (y en los que voy al día) han pasado cosas importantes y bonitas que me hacen llorar y está bien, porque yo lloro por todo. Gintama se acaba y no puedo hacer más que llorar más de lo que acostumbro mientras estoy en negación y para el duelo, hay que generar energía positiva. XD  
 **Reto 12/12:** 12 meses, 12 fics. **#11** Un fic crack, una cosa ridícula, pues. No es crack pero es algo ridículo xDDDDDDDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila. Yo solo soy un pseudo-gorila con más sueño que aspiraciones, soy un Madao xDDDD.

* * *

 **Atrayendo mariposas**

 _ **Con flores se atrae algo más que mariposas, se atrae amor.**_

* * *

Tal vez era tonto e insignificante pero era el regalo que había podido conseguir para _él._ Se avergonzaba de su elección pero tampoco había tenido mucha alternativa o tiempo, la noticia le cayó como una bomba repentina y sin dinero no se podía conseguir mucho ―de hecho, no se conseguía nada―. Pero, ¿en serio no pudo ser más creativa para elegir algo mejor? Porque aunque ella tan solo fuera una mocosa de catorce años ―casi quince―, se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para poder reconocer que ese era un pésimo y pobre obsequio de cumpleaños para Shinsuke-sama.

Mejor ni le daba nada pero eso sería todavía más vergonzoso e ingrato que darle una estúpida, pequeña, pobre e insignificante flor.

¿En qué demonios pensaba?, ¿Qué rayos había pasado por su mente al seleccionar eso? Porque vamos, no era justificación decir que apenas se enteró ―y por casualidad al caminar distraídamente mientras otros hablaban de ese tema que debía ser tema universal pero Shinsuke-sama era un héroe modesto―. Y, ¿cómo le daba ese regalo? ¿Qué cara ponía? ¿Qué decía? No podía ir con el discurso que escuchó sobre su cumpleaños porque eso la dejaría como una chismosa y tampoco podía excusarse con que vio la decoración de la fiesta porque en ese lugar no había ningún maldito globo, parecía más un velorio que una celebración.

Matako suspiró derrotada porque todos los escenarios que cruzaban por su mente eran catastróficos para ella: o era una mocosa muy pobre o era una mocosa muy chismosa y no podía quedar como lo peor ante Shinsuke-sama. Eso era ley. Su ley. Su reglamento. Su vida. Y la elección con la que pasaría el resto de sus vida.

¿Y qué hacía? ¿Dejaba pasar la fecha? Al final de cuentas nadie sabía… menos ella. Nadie la había visto o escuchado pasar, así que con eso podría zafarse del asunto pero si hacía eso, su consciencia la iba a castigar noche tras noche. Sus lamentos se disfrazarían de los fantasmas de los cumpleaños del pasado, presente y futuro para perseguirla hasta hacerla reconocer sus errores… y sobre eso, estaba su corazón. Su débil corazón que no soportaría una herida o decepción más cuando apenas empezaba a recobrar las esperanzas perdidas tras el infierno que había vivido con la muerte de sus padres ―esperanzas que había recobrado gracias a él, su ayuda y la aceptación que le brindó para que ella se uniera a su grupo―.

Le debía mucho y quería regresarle un poco de lo que le daba pero una florecita no era el pago suficiente para todo eso, lo sabía. Ella misma lo reconocía como algo desalentador y demasiado insignificante.

Era todo un dilema que estaba a nada de arrancar los pétalos para decidir qué hacer, para ver por dónde se movía. Y si ponía todos sus sentimientos en una balanza, esta se descompensaría y todo terminaría regado en el suelo. Matako se sentía engullida por sus propias emociones. Resonaban en su mente y su corazón latía por la adrenalina de esas sensaciones, se le acababa el tiempo y su cuerpo estaba inerte.

Por un lado quería darle algo pero quería que ese algo fuera un poco especial y la presión de lograrlo la estaba bloqueando. Eso que tenía en la mano NO era nada especial, ni único, era una tonta flor silvestre que ni aroma tenía. Y Shinsuke-sama merecía algo mejor que eso que ella podía _darle_ y era tan tonta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en armarse de valor en lugar de buscar más alternativas.

Hasta ese día lo supo; cuando la razón era distinta al verdadero sentir de su corazón, todo se volvía un caos. Su mente daba miles de vueltas y su frenético ritmo cardíaco se disparaba mientras su vida ―así lo sentía― pendía de un hilo. Era obvio que quería retribuirle con un gesto toda su ayuda y cuidado pero no estaba segura de que ese gesto fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él. ¿Por qué lo sentía así? Matako no estaba segura, solo sabía que le daba ansiedad darle algo tan pequeño que no era digno de él. Su corazón latía nerviosa mientras ella giraba en un tacón ante todas las dudas y el mismo, le exigía obedecer a esos crecientes sentimientos ―porque sí, era lo suficientemente madura para reconocer el cariño romántico y especial de los demás― y eso, la presionaba todavía más y su mente, oh su mente era la que complicaba todo al ponerle freno a sus intenciones:

Su corazón decía que estaba bien tener un detalle, su mente le decía que era demasiado pobre. Su corazón también le decía que como boba enamorada estaba bien alzar la mano con esos detalles ―empezar a ser alguien― pero su mente hacía añicos sus esperanzas porque le decía que sus acciones solo la ridiculizarían pero tampoco la dejaba renunciar.

Nadie sabía que era su cumpleaños y si ella lo sabía era porque era una chismosa. No era un buen regalo. No tenía por qué darle algo. No iba a gustarle, ¿a quién podría gustarle si ni a ella le gustaba lo que iba a regalarle? Ella quedaría mal o como solo una mocosa cuando en verdad era una mujer ―y su peor pesadilla era quedar "mal" frente a él―.

Matako quería desconectar su cuerpo de su cerebro porque no la ayudaba y simplemente le estaba llenado de miedos y frustraciones pero su cerebro era terco y no la dejaba renunciar ―porque si renunciaba a darle un regalo a Shinsuke-sama quedaba peor que la mocosa pobre o la mocosa chismosa, quedaría como la mocosa ingrata y eso ¡Jamás!―.

 _¡¿Qué demonios hacía?!_

Frustrada llevó las manos hasta sus oídos, queriendo callar los gritos de su mente _«Mocosa ingrata. Es un mal regalo»._

―¡Soy una tonta! ―exclamó a los cuatro vientos, cansada emocionalmente de subir y bajar en esa montaña rusa de sentimientos, de caer del cielo al infierno cientos de veces en tan solo minutos.

Su voz viajó por el bosque e hizo eco, no esperaba respuesta alguna porque se suponía que estaba sola, sin embargo el crujido de una rama que se rompía tras ella, llamó su atención.

―Shinsuke-sama ―susurró apenada. La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió que su rostro ardía. Genial una cosa era parecer tonta frente a él y otra abrir la boca para despejar las dudas, Matako cavó su propia tumba.

Nerviosamente tragó saliva. Takasugi la vio de reojo y pasó de largo, sin inmutarse por ella. Matrako no supo si llorar o agradecer que no pasó para más ―pero estaba lejos de dejar de sentir vergüenza o miedo―, y consciente de que su tiempo se agotaba, de que era ahora o nunca, de que si no arriesgaba, no ganaba, de que tal vez era la peor decisión de su vida y que lo sabría dentro de poco, actuó más por arrebato que nada.

 _Era tonta después de todo._

Y al ver que se alejaba, le llamó. ―Shinsuke-sama ―él se detuvo, la vio de reojo. Los ojos de Matako brillaron inseguros. Contempló su espalda por unos segundos y su brazo tembló conforme lo tendía hacia él… ―y-yo… ―titubeó ante la guerra interna de sus emociones y pensamientos. Su mente le demandaba huir, que estaba cerca de que fuera demasiado tarde y su corazón le animaba a seguir, total, él estaba ahí y había captado su atención. Tragó saliva… ―feliz cumpleaños ―dijo con un hilo de voz, deseando que no preguntara cómo lo supo.

Takasugi siguió sin voltearse pero la observó de reojo. Ella había agachado su rostro mientras tenía el brazo estirado hacia él, en la mano sostenía una flor rosa.

― _Cosmos_ ―susurró tan bajo que Matako no supo lo que dijo. Su mente hizo un rápido viaje al pasado, a aquellos días de infancia a _lado de su maestro._

―¿Eh? ―alzó el rostro, parpadeaba confundida.

Él se giró y sin tomar la flor cosmos que le tendía hacia él, empujó delicadamente la mano de Matako hacia ella.

―Atraen mariposas ―dijo, recordando el día que había escuchado hablar sobre esa flor. Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino sin añadir más. Una nostálgica sonrisa se había formado en sus labios mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Al verlo marcharse, Matako se acordó de cómo respirar y su corazón de cómo latir tranquilo ―fuerte pero tranquilo― aunque las emociones seguían a flor de piel pero estas ya no eran tan negativas como al inicio. Su cuerpo temblaba pero ahora lo hacía por una emoción mucho más agradable. Los demonios fueron alejados de su mente y saboreó el triunfo en sus labios que se curvaban alegremente. Tal vez ella no vio su sonrisa, pero supo que había hecho algo bueno... que su regalo, aunque se había quedado con ella, no había sido tan malo como supuso en un principio.

Y tal vez esa flor atraía más que mariposas...

Atraía amor...

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Bueno, estoy conformeeeeeeeeeeeee. xD Esto era un headcanon que tenía oculto en mi cabeza pero me animé a terminarlo hoy. Espero que les haya gustado uwu, review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!

Amo al Kiheitai con cada fibra de mi ser. Y amo pensar en momentos así de ellos porque el Kiheitai le dio consuelo a Taka yy aunque esté furiosa con la animación de esta temporada por arruinarnos sus momentos, tengo el manga y tengo el word abierto para escribir de todo ese brotp o romance (?) Los amo mucho. xD Me gusta que Matako siempre "cuide" su comportamiento y se preocupe por lo que Takasugi piensa de ella y pues esooooooooo. XDDDD

Si hay algún error, me disculpo. No tengo tiempo de editar, lo haré cuando tenga tiempo para releer.


End file.
